


imaginary water

by Teaotter



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q: Carlos/Cecil - Who uses all the hot water?</p><p>A: That depends on whether or not it's imaginary water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	imaginary water

**Author's Note:**

> For the domesticity meme at Gameofcards on LJ.

Occasionally, the City Council issues a temporary edict announcing that all water is imaginary until further notice. As Cecil explained once, they _do_ live in a desert, so it's only to be expected that occasionally the water quality would drop below what would normally qualify as "real."

On those days, Carlos hogs all the hot water. He fills the bathtub to the brim, grabs his rubber ducky, and imagines the most amazing bubble bath ever known to man. Occasionally, he lets Cecil join him. But really, there's not enough room in their bath tub for two people, a rubber ducky, and a bath's worth of imaginary water. (Besides, it's hard to clean imaginary water from the floor -- you always miss some.)

The rest of the time, though, it's all Cecil. He likes to get in the shower and sing -- sing! -- and Carlos can't bear to drag him out of it.


End file.
